Fractured Lives
by Aerilon452
Summary: Harry finds himself straying into a dream world where a woman waits for him. But in the waking world his dream woman is real with a secret of her own. Not making any money from this story at all.


Summary: Harry Kim meets his dream woman, but she is not all that she seems.

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Trace (OFC)

Notes: This is for Garrett Wang who I met at Dragon*Con this year. Here's what you asked for… lol!! Enjoy! :-D

FRACURED LIVES:

Harry stood in the sonic shower with his head leaning on the wall as the pulses pummeled his weary body. He had spent the last twelve hours in engineering working on the warp core. They had gone through a bioluminescent nebula of glittering gold, dark reds, and shimmering purples, with a blue center that shined as bright as a gem stone. What they didn't know was that when they barreled right though the bioluminescent pool that the particles would collect and clog the warp engines thus slowing the core. Harry would have preferred to make repairs after a battle. Yet he was the good Ensign and he had pitched in until the problem was solved. And now his body was paying the price.

Every pulse pulled grime off his body and soothed his muscles. A moan trickled out of his mouth at the shear pleasure of the shower. Harry ran a hand through his short hair and for a moment he contemplated letting it grow long. There was no regulation as to the length of a male officer's hair. It was more of an unspoken rule; a rule that Harry intended to break. He used to wear his hair long when he was a child. His parents had hated it but they let him express himself anyway.

Some small part of Harry wished that Voyager used actual water. He just wanted to feel the cascade of it over his head, trickling over his shoulders, and down his back. There was nothing Harry had enjoyed more that a hot shower where the steam would be so thick he would have to wait five minutes before moving. If Harry hadn't been exhausted then he would have gone to the holodeck and taken shower there. Simulated water was about the closest thing he was going to get. But as he was clean from the sonic pulses and all that was left was for Harry to pull on a pair of sleep pants and crawl between the sheets. As soon as he was down sleep claimed him and it was in the dream world where he first saw her.

Harry found himself in a forest of Bamboo. Everything had a green glow, except for the woman coming closer to him. She was dressed in a flowing sky blue gown that contrasted with her dark honey colored skin and hair. The dress and her surroundings made her glow as if she was an Earth bound Goddess. She had high cheekbones that complimented her firm chin with its shallow dent. But it was not her features that drew his roving gaze, it was her eyes; as alien and as human as anything Harry had ever seen. They were the color of glaciers but exuded the same ethereal glow as the rest of her body.

She locked eyes with him and still moved closer until Harry could touch her. He cautiously reached out his hand, not sure if she would disappear or not. When his head threaded through her silky curls he knew she was not just a conjured image of his mind. She felt real and solid, even more when he drew her in close to his body. He laid his lips close to hers and swore he could have tasted the very sunshine on her lips. That only served to reinforce the label of goddess he gave her.

Backing away she smiled a devilish smile at him. He couldn't help but to smile right back at her. "You have strayed into my world,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Trace."

Her voice floated between them like a strange and alien melody. He offered her his hand and just as she took it Harry pulled her back into the warmth of his body. Then he claimed her lips and let the dream go where it may. His lips consumed hers as if she was the very oxygen that he needed for continued survival. Her arms draped over his shoulders and her fingers danced through his hair. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and just held on. When he pulled away he saw that they were no longer in the grove of Bamboo, but in a stone carved room.

He pulled away from her then and looked around. Desire coursed through him then as scents and sounds flooded him. There was the crackling of a fire mingled with the scent of lavender and honey incense. The smell only served to drug him. Harry sighed when Trace encircled his waist with her arms and let her lips roam over his neck where they traveled over his shoulder where he felt a not so gentle nip. He jumped and turned to her. She had changed clothes. How had he missed that? Trace was dressed in a whisper thin black tank top that did nothing to hide the pertness of her breast or the straining peaks of her nipples. Letting his gaze travel down he devoured her and saw that she wore shorts that barely deserved the name. They only covered her hips but gave way to her long, long legs. His mouth went as dry as the Sahara. Her hair was flowing freely about her now; it framed her face and brought out her eyes once again.

Harry moved to her again and ever so gently slipped the straps down over her shoulders. But he stopped before he could pull the rest of the shirt down. Leaning over her he set his lips to work on her delicate, sweet flesh. If he thought he could taste the sun on her lips then he could definitely taste it on the rest of her. Harry traveled over to her collar bone and nipped slightly before laying a gentle kiss to the valley between her breasts. Trace fisted her hands in his hair once again so she could draw his head up and claim his mouth. This kiss was not like the ones before. It was hot and full of lust, passion, and a need to be quenched. Heat sped through him like a wild fire making Harry feel as if he would burn alive.

Trace pulled back once again, depriving Harry of her taste, and she nudged him gently towards the bed. Harry hated to walk backwards. On shear impulse he turned away from her to look at where she wanted him to go. The bed, if it could be called that, was dressed in pillows and thick furs. Harry got closer and the furs seemed to sway in an unforeseen breeze. He once again felt her delicate hands touch his flesh as she pushed him to the bed. Taking cue's from her Harry sat on the edge and waited to see what she would do next. He didn't have to wait long. Trace straddled his lap as she took his mouth kissing him down into the furs. When his bare back touched the fur it seemed as the fur moved to welcome him. Harry sucked in breath and tried to sit up out of gut reaction, but Trace kept him where he was.

Harry felt himself grow instantly hard. While her lips attacked his her hips were rotating over his. All Harry could do was endure. But soon the torment grew too much. Harry reversed their positions so he was now in control of the kiss. He ate at her mouth, feasted like a starving man as he ground his hard on into her short clad entrance. She bucked and gasped into the kiss. That spurred Harry on. He wasn't surprised when he felt her hands slide down his slides and slip down his sleep pants. Harry was so hard, he needed relief soon and he was glad that his dreaming had provided a willing woman for him to ravish.

Trace raised her legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist giving her the chance to peal his sleep pans off of him. Her hands got it started but before she could finish Harry tore his body away from hers, taking his heat, and discarded the pants himself. He didn't give her time to admire him. She would have loved to have time to devour him with her eyes. Harry pulled her off the bed and picked her up making her wrap her legs around him again. He wanted to take her against a wall, not on some bed. Trace's skin was burning with need. The need to feel him and the need to have him inside her. She untangled her arms and yanked her shirt over her head tossing it somewhere behind her.

Harry pinned Trace up against the stone wall and held her trapped with his body. His skin burned to feel hers and his hands roamed freely. Her subtle gasps spurred him on and made him take more, claim more of her. She let her legs drop from around his waist so Harry could remove the last shred of clothing that existed between them. Now there was nothing left to the imagination. Trace felt so soft, like living breathing silk, in Harry's arms. She braced her arms on his shoulder ad levered herself up so she could wrap her legs once again around his waist. Her left hand slipped between them lightly squeezed, massaged then guided Harry to her hot, wet entrance. They both gasped as Harry felt the head of his cock slid into her tight female entrance.

In one swift motion she sank down and took him all at once. Harry had to flatten his palms against the stone wall and lean his torso to hers at the shear pleasure that over rode his senses. Trace rested her head on his shoulder and tightened her arms and legs around his. Harry moved his hips a fraction of an inch and heat spiraled through his body setting off a series of tiny explosions along his nerve endings. He angled his head and captured one of her had nipples in his mouth. Harry nipped and licked at the straining peak. Trace gasped and arched her back pushing more of her breast into his mouth. All Harry could do was feast. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held on. Her lips and tongue dueled with his and she was constantly changing the angle of the kiss.

She was tight, so unbelievably tight that Harry had to concentrate through the lust induced haze on his rhythm. He wanted the strokes to be smooth and hard instead of the short jerky strokes he was giving her. Slowly, so slowly he pulled out and then plunged back into her harder that her head hit on the wall, but she never said stop. She would rotate her hips in counter to his thrusts that had his losing control inch by inch. Harry plunged into her three, four, and five more times before he slammed into her one last time and emptied himself in her. She came a few seconds later, her inner walls clamping down on him, was milking him for every last drop. In the last remnants of pleasure Trace drew back and sank her teeth into the side of Harry's neck. It wasn't so much that the bite was painful, but it surprised him...

Harry woke up. Something had pulled him out of his dream and back into the waking world. Sitting up n bed Harry could still feel the hardness of his erection. The dream had done nothing to alleviate him even though he had come inside her. If only he had had a few more minutes. Harry stretched and contemplated another shower but then again the sonic shower would do nothing for him either. Then the chime sounded at his door. Getting out of bed Harry was grateful that his baggy sleep pants hide most of his erection. He was still as hard as stone. The door whispered open to reveal Commander Chakotay. Harry had to suppress a groan. '_This is not my day.'_

"Morning Harry. You were supposed to be on the bridge and hour ago." Chakotay mused. He had to suppress a grin. Straight laced Ensign Kim had never been late for a duty shift in his seven years aboard Voyager.

"It's morning already?" Harry asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had over slept.

"Yes, Harry it is morning." Chakotay responded with humor in his voice.

"I didn't hear the computer call." Harry looked around like he didn't know what to do. He turned his back on the Commander to look for a shirt. Chakotay noticed a bite marring the ensign's neck.

"Did one of the Delany sisters get to you Harry?"

"Huh?"

"The bite mark on your neck." Chakotay pointed out. Harry felt the left side of his neck. When he looked at his fingers they were stained with a little bit of blood.

"I don't… remember." Harry remembered what happed he just didn't want to tell the commander that he had a sex dream and the girl had bit him.

"Just get dressed and up to the bridge." Chakotay moved to the doors and left while Harry still stood by his bed.

**VOYAGER'S BRIDGE:**

Harry knew he drew stares from everyone, even the Captain. He hadn't the nerve to look at them though. The dream that flooded him with pleasure was still fresh in his mind. He could still feel Trace's hands all over him; he could still feel her locked tightly on his cock. A good five minutes past before Harry got dressed in his uniform. He thought he had rectified the problem but as soon as SHE floated through his mind Harry was instantly hard again. The one good thing about his shift on the Bridge was that he was behind a console.

"Have a little trouble getting up this morning Harry?" Tom asked from his place at the Con.

"I... uh…" Harry stuttered. There was no way he was going to talk about his dream on the bridge. Even though the atmosphere was relaxed, it wasn't relaxed enough for what was running through Harry's mind. He could still taste her on him.

"Ensign?"

The Captain was at his station. How had he missed her movement? She was looking right at him with a speculative gaze on her face. "Sorry Captain, just…lost in thought." Harry whispered and looked at his console.

"Captain, I'm picking something up on sensors. It's about three light years away. I think it's a station of some sort." Tom said. He as inputting commands and brought the station up on the view screen. It reminded Harry of DS9, but that was due to the size. When Harry looked up he felt something. He didn't understand it.

**ALIEN STATION:**

Trace woke from her dream to a small dark room damp with sweat. She had reached out with her mind and found Harry. Why had she connected with him? What made his mind so special? He was gentle and kind, while being rough and a conqueror. She sat up slowly and looked around her small shuttle. There was only so much that it could hold and it was almost bursting. What was around her was all that was left of her world. Trace looked at her left palm, nothing was there. Odd, she could have sworn she felt the slight burning sensation that denoted a bonding. At that single thought Trace had to clench her teeth against a searing wave of lust.

Trace got up and moved over to the thin life sized mirror that was on the bulk head. She was thin and slight, but muscle flexed under her skin. Her white skin and thin black stripes told of her heritage. Even her black hair with its fire orange stripes gave her away. Right down to the ice of her eyes, she was of the Voulsan, but she had some human DNA in her. There was no one left in the universe like her. Trace was all that was left of the crew of the Federation Ship Achilles and of the Voulsan. When she had come upon this station she had intended to rest her for a day and then move on, but something had kept her there for three days now. Then she connected with Harry last night. He was coming closer, she could feel that. All her abilities screamed out this fact.

Trace pulled on her leather pants and a leather vest to go with it. When she pulled on her boots, Trace made sure to slide the dagger her father gave her into the sheath that was hidden. Testing herself Trace let her claws extend to a deadly length. If she used them then she could gut a full grown man without breaking a sweat. But now was not the time to showcase her differences. Those differences would get her killed. The bounty hunters that were after her would notice. So she had to blend in until an opportunity presented itself.

**VOYAGER BRIDGE:**

"This is the station Courhon; you are cleared for docking Voyager." The station master relayed and clicked off.

"You heard him Tom. Nice and easy," Janeway told her senior pilot.

"Aye, aye captain. Nice and easy."

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off the station. Something was there, someone was there. He could feel it. "Captain, permission to go over to the Station and look for supplies?" the words were out of his mouth before his mind could stop them. Janeway turned to Harry and gave him a small smile.

"I don't see why not, Mr. Paris, go with him."

"Yes Ma'am." Tom was out of his seat and heading for the lift just as Harry was stepping from behind his console. Harry had managed to keep his mind from Trace but his body wanted to respond. It was as if his body knew some secret that his mind had yet to figure out.

**ALIEN STATION:**

Trace had been weaving her way through all the different aliens for the past two hours. She would occasionally duck into one of the kiosks to avoid the security force. If they had been talking to the four bounty hunters then they would know who she is and what she could do, all the more reason to stay out of the way and stay hidden. Trace was waiting for something; she didn't know what she was waiting for. Scents assaulted her nose and sound flooded through her brain. There was no signaling one voice out, they all cascaded over her. By shear happen stance did she hear the voice of one of the Bounty Hunters voice through the din. It had scared her enough to run though the crowd. She didn't know if they had spotted her, but she had to get far enough away that they couldn't get their claws on her.

Just as she was about to hit the cross over bridge a new scent wafted over to her. It was the scent from the man that she had lain with in her dream world. Maybe that was what she had been waiting for. Trace alone knew the power of dreams. She could terrify someone or make their wildest fantasy come to life. She had chosen to seduce rather than scare. Instinctively she moved towards him. When she caught the sight of gold her body sang out. This was what she had been waiting for. Trace had been waiting for him. Again she caught the bounty hunters voice, Graga as he was called. She had no time. Trace rushed over to Harry and pulled him down for a fiery kiss.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. He and Tom had just arrived on the station, but still the feeling would not abate. When she latched on to him and claimed his mouth then he knew. Harry had been meant to come here. He knew her taste; sunshine. It was the woman from his dream. Harry tried to pull back but her hands were like iron. One of her hands was latched in his hair and the other cradled the back of his neck while her lips feasted at his. Just as suddenly as she came up to him she stopped. It was the eyes Harry recognized; the icy depths that bespelld him in his dream.

"Gee, Harry, who's your friend?" Tom asked from beside Harry.

"Trace," Her name fell from his lips. She was real and here.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Letting me have my way with your mouth," Trace chuckled as she looked over Harry's shoulder, "You are a life saver. I was being followed and I managed to catch your scent."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. She was actually real. He looked her up and down noting the differences. Where there had been tan skin in his dreams now existed pale alabaster perfection with subtle lines of black coursing over her. She almost looked like a living white tiger. His fingers ached to comb through her hair. Her hair had been honey colored, but now it was black with veins of orange running through it. "You look so different." There was no way to get past it.

"I know the dream world is..." Trace trailed off and looked around. Harry looked with her and they both zeroed in on three huge men coming towards them. He knew she was about to run. It was in the tension of her body and the way she shifted.

"Tom, go back to Voyager. I'll join you soon." Harry said as he grasped Trace's hand.

"Harry..."

"Just go." Trace hissed and backed away making sure to keep Harry between her and the large men. As Tom was heading away from them Trace and Harry were off and running back to her shuttle. If she could get them back there then maybe just maybe Harry could help her.

Trace took Harry's hand once again and ran. She needed to get back to her shuttle. There was no way in the galaxy that she was going to leave it for the hunters to find. It carried everything that made her the animal she had learned to be. That shuttle carried everything of her former life and the life that she would never have again. Trace also knew that when Harry and his people saw the shuttle that she would have a lot of explaining to do. But for now the primary concern was for them to run and hide.

"Uh… Trace, where we going?" Harry asked as they ran through winding corridors.

"My shuttle. How else do you think I got to this rat trap?" Trace joked and tightening her grip on Harry's hand she put more speed into her run. She was marginally surprised that Harry was able to keep up with her, but she was glad none the less.

At the south docking port Trace keyed in her code and pulled Harry inside, tight against her leather clad body securing the door. She was afraid to breathe, for she would breathe in Harry's scent. He smelled better than he did in her dreams. Her heart beat was speeding up and heat flooded her system like molten lava. He was right here and all she had to do was secure her arms around him a little harder. It wouldn't be hard for Trace to take his mouth, but the hunters would probably hear them. 'No hot sweaty sex right now.' Trace thought, but Harry's scent was clouding her mind. Closing her yes did nothing to stop the fire that sped over her body.

"We have to get to Voyager." Harry whispered. He was so close to her that he was fighting with himself not to wrap his arms around he waist and ravish her mouth. Her body was pressed tightly to his, every breath she took made him more aware of her body.

Trace had to move away from him. He was clouding her thoughts. Piloting her antiquated shuttle would give her that time to get her mind settled. She had no choice but to slide her body along his because of the tight space she had allowed. Trace had been the only one in here for five years. No need for more room than her thin body required. "Sorry about the tight… squeeze."

Harry didn't miss the slight pause. Surely she had to be thinking about last night as he was. He couldn't shake the feeling of her all over him, her hands touching him. Harry ran his tongue over his teeth and inhaled deeply. He had to be Ensign Kim, not Harry. She slid into the pilots chair as Harry watched. She was lithe with corded muscle rippling under her skin that hinted at strength and power. Trace was mesmerizing.

"There is another seat… somewhere." She muttered an instant before the engines fired up and she cleared the moorings. The shuttle gave a violent lurch before she got it under control. Harry was barely able to keep his footing. He made his way over so he could stand behind her.

"Voyager is on the West side of the station, near the market." Harry commented as he was looking around. Some of the controls looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Paris to Kim."

"Kim here. Tom you back on Voyager?"

"Yeah, but where are you?"

"I'm in a shuttle… with Trace." Then it clicked for Harry where he had seen controls like the ones that surrounded him. "This is a Federation shuttle."

"I was wondering when it would click." Trace chuckled.

"Harry, the Captain has given you clearance to bring the shuttle into the bay. She wants to meet your friend once you are docked. Paris out." The comm. disconnected. Harry felt dread settle into his stomach. The captain wanted to meet Trace. He had wanted to take time to be with Trace, not to rush her up to the bridge.

"We need to get to Voyager." Harry said and directed her towards the open bay as Voyager came into sight. She did as he instructed and then followed him to the bridge.

**BRIDGE:**

Harry stepped out on to the bridge once again to everyone staring at him, but was staring at trace. She was slightly out of everyone's view. He offered her his hand and waited for her to take it. It was if he could sense her unease, almost fear. She as afraid, but of what Harry didn't know.

"Trace?"

"No," Trace stepped away from the sensor but harry shot out his arm to keep the doors open.

"No one is going to hurt you. The Captain only wants to talk to." Harry reassured her. He took her hand and squeezed lightly. From that one touch Harry could see something loosen with in Trace.

"Ok," And she allowed him to pull her from the lift.

Trace allowed Harry to tug her out of the lift. She didn't want his people to see her, but she couldn't figure out why. When Harry touched her hand she felt calm slide over her and some warm, burning sensation flow over her. It was as if it started in her and then sparked in him as well. Trace averted her gaze and looked all those who looked at her. There was surprise and astonishment playing out on their faces. She could almost hear them saying, 'It's amazing she looks so human.' And she did look more human than any of her people. Trace would only tell if the Captain asked. The information about her genes would no be freely given.

Trace tracked her gaze over all of them, and then her eyes came to rest on the one and only Borg. Something in her tightened again and she wanted to run back to her shuttle and leave. But Harry was with her so she couldn't run. Her breath caught in her throat as she continued to watch the Borg woman.

Harry looked to the Captain and then back to Trace. She looked like she was about to bolt and Harry was scared se would actually leave. He just met her and he was already scared that she would leave him. These feelings were, as Tuvok would put it, illogical. But his heart ached to see her frightened. Yet something about her drew him like a moth to a flame.

"Mr. Kim, take her to my ready room." Captain Janeway spoke. Her voice came out of nowhere. Harry turned and nodded. He gripped Trace's hand tighter leading her towards the Ready Room.

**READY ROOM:**

When Trace stepped inside the room she suddenly felt better. The warm scent of the female captain wafted through the air and calmed her. Or maybe it was the fact Harry was standing behind her with his hands resting gently on her hips. All of them on the bridge were just watching her, and it made her nervous. She wasn't vain about her looks but trace had spent five years hiding and blending in. To have them all stare at her just made her want to run.

"I'm sorry," Trace whispered.

"Don't worry about it. The Captain only wants to talk to you." Harry whispered his reply close to her ear.

"Mr. Kim I had you bring her in here so I could talk to her, not for you to seduce her."

Harry dropped his hands and moved away from Trace. He instantly felt cold, he wanted, no needed her touch. "Sorry Captain."

Trace slowly turned to face the woman who came in. This was her space and she used it as a sanctuary. The woman commanded, and radiated power. Trace dropped to one knee and moved her hair to one side, baring her neck. It was a gesture that showed the leader she was no threat. "I meant no disrespect." Trace cast her gaze up. After a moment she stood.

"The first question is obvious: Who are you?"

"I'm Trace Leonis."

"Second question: What are you and how did you get a Federation shuttle?"

"I'm a human/Voulsan hybrid and the last surviving member of the Achilles."


End file.
